Our Cloud Knight
by syntia.amano
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Generation of Miracle menjadi 12 Holy Knight? Apalagi dengan Akashi jadi pimpinan tertinggi mereka, yang lain sudah yakin dunia akan hancur. Cloud Knight Kuroko Tetsuya pun harus melakukan sesuatu. Parody Legend of Sun Knight.


Title : Our Cloud Knight

Disclaimer : Yu Wo, Fujimaki-sensei

WARNING! maybe OOC sementara no pairing

o,o

A/N : Dikarenakan kesibukan kerja, kuliah, tugas yang numpuk, dan event-event yang berjibun serta tidak jelas keluar masuknya ide, sehingga tidak dapat dipastikan kapan update selanjutnya. Parody dari Legend of Sun Knight

o,o

Mission 1 : New member

"Apa ada yang melihat Captain Cloud Knight?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pink panjang pada salah seorang Holy Knight yang melintas. Holy Knight yang bertemu dengannya langsung bersemu merah. Paras wanita itu tidak hanya cantik, dia berkulit putih, bertubuh ramping, bahkan di antara para Cleric dia jadi idola. Tidak heran kalau Holy Knight yang bertemu dengan dia merasa gugup dan malu-malu.

"Kami tidak melihat Cloud Knight Captain minggu ini," jawab salah satu dari mereka yang juga bersemu merah. Wanita itu tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum menyadari bahwa mereka masih memandanginya.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu, silakan melanjutkan tugas kalian," ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Secara reflek para holy knight itu melambaikan tangan pula meskipun wanita itu sudah menjauh.

"Oi Momoi! Kau nggak ada kerjaan lain ya?" tanya suara yang sangat familiar terdengar di telinga wanita itu. Wanita bernama Momoi itu menoleh sambil sedikit cemberut pada lelaki berkulit coklat dan berambut bitu tua super pendek yang melihatnya dengan malas, bahkan menguap.

"Geez, aku sudah bilang berapa kali. Panggil aku Pope, Captain Metal Knight!" kesalnya.

"Emang ada bedanya?" tanyanya ogah-ogahan sambil menggerak-gerakkan lehernya yang pegal.

"Geez, kamu pasti tidur-tiduran di luar lagi. Paling nggak selesaikan tugasmu, jangan hanya diserahkan ke wakil kaptenmu. Huuh, untung saja aku memilihkan wakil kapten yang bagus," keluhnya sambil menggelengkan kepala, mencoba tabah akan kelakuan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Justru bagus kan, karena dia begitu bisa diandalkan, aku jadi bisa bermalas-malasan seperti ini," ujarnya nyantai. Momoi langsung memandangnya kesal.

"Captain Metal Knight! Seharusnya kamu malu akan kelakuanmu! Padahal aku mencemaskan Captain Cloud Knight…"

"Hah? Tetsu? Kenapa sama Tetsu?" bingung lelaki di depannya yang tambah membuat Momoi lebih kesal lagi.

"Captain Cloud Knight! Kamu harus menyebut Captain Cloud Knight Tetsu-kun dengan julukannya, Captain Metal Knight Dai-chan!" jengkelnya.

"Yea, yea, kenapa Tetsu?" tanyanya lagi yang membuat Momoi harus mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawabnya atau dia bisa melemparkan sedikit sihir api yang akan membakar kearoganan lelaki di depannya, namun sayangnya seorang Metal Knight tetap Metal Knight. Ucapannya benar-benar bikin sakit hati. Metal Knight terkenal dengan ucapannya yang beracun, orang-orang mengatakan berbicara dengan Metal Knight selama 5 menit bisa memendekkan umur mereka 5 tahun. Entah tinggal berapa lama umur Momoi kalau setiap hari dia berbicara dengan Metal Knight selama 5 menit.

"Captain Cloud Knight tidak menampakkan diri sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya seminggu yang lalu," cemasnya.

"Kau yakin Tetsu nggak cuma menghindarimu?" celutuknya yang membuat Momoi hampir memanggil Naga untuk memakan lelaki di depannya, sayangnya meskipun dia seorang Pope, dia tidak bisa memanggil naga.

"Captain Cloud Knight Tetsu-kun, tidak menghindariku!" serunya.

"Ah, mungkin Tetsu bosan jadi **main-main**." Daiki menekankan nadanya di bagian terakhir sambil tersenyum lebar akan kejeniusannya.

"Captain Cloud Knight Tetsu-kun bukan kamu!" serunya marah. "Aaaah! Percuma aku bicara dengan orang idiot yang cuma tahu cara berpedang! Bicara denganmu membuat umurku memendek lagi."

"Heh, kalau emang kayak gitu kau sudah mati," ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Dai-chan bodoh!"

O,o

"Aa~, snack-ku habis," keluh lelaki bertubuh sekitar 2 meter itu saat kotak bekal yang dibawanya tiba-tiba sudah kosong.

"A… anu… kalau Earth Knight mau, silakan diambil. Aku kebanyakan membuat kue kering, silakan," ujar salah seorang wanita sambil malu-malu. Dia menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan yang dihias dengan pita pada lelaki itu yang langsung membuat matanya berbinar.

"U-untukku? Terima kasih Lady," ujarnya dengan senyum lebar yang langsung membuat hati para wanita disana berkyun-kyun ria.

"Ah, aku ada permen."

"Aku masih ada sandwich."

Serempak wanita-wanita disana langsung mengerumuni lelaki yang dipanggil mereka sebagai Earth Knight dan menyerahkan segala makanan yang mereka bawa demi mendapatkan senyum lebar dari lelaki tersebut.

"Sepertinya kehadiranku disini membuat bunga-bunga terusik," ucap seseorang yang langsung membuat wanita-wanita itu menoleh. "Selamat siang," sapa lelaki berambut merah yang berada di depan wanita-wanita itu samil tersenyum. Wanita-wanita itu tidak lagi berkyun-kyun ria, mata dan hati mereka langsung terbutakan oleh gambar berbentuk hati, mereka langsung melihat fatamorgana taman eden di belakang lelaki tersebut.

"Ah, Captain Sun Knight," sahut Earth Knight pada lelaki yang baru datang tersebut dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Lihat, aku diberi makanan oleh semua lady yang baik hati itu," ujarnya yang membuat mata, telinga, dan hati wanita disana menjadi lebih berbunga-bunga dan lebih buta.

"Captain Earth Knight, berkat keberkahan yang diberikan oleh God of Light dia memberikan pencerahan disaat kamu sedang merasakan kegelisahan dengan mengirimkan bunga-bunga yang memberikan kebaikan hatinya, apa kamu telah memberikan kebaikan hatimu untuk mengusir kegelisahan di hati mereka?" tanya Sun Knight yang tersenyum lembut pada Earth Knight. Ahh, seandainya pada zaman ini handphone camera sudah ada, mereka pasti akan mengabadikan momen tersebut.

Earth Knight menoleh kepada para wanita di belakangnya yang langsung membuat wanita-wanita itu mengantisipasi sesuatu yang mereka yakini akan terjadi. "Terima kasih, aku akan memakan semuanya," ujarnya dengan tersenyum ala anak-anak yang membuat mereka kembali berkyun-kyun ria. Sun Knight memandang mereka, dan para wanita itu kembali menyiapkan diri untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar, begitu Sun Knight tersenyum lutut mereka langsung lemas dan darah mereka serasa keluar dari hidung. Biarlah meskipun omongan Sun Knight ribet dan tidak bisa dimengerti, cukup dengan sekali senyuman saja damage yang diberikan begitu besar!

"Seichin, apa ada sesuatu?" tanyanya pada lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Dia memakan kue di tangannya satu per satu dengan halap.

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu. Aku yakin kamu akan menyukainya Atsushi."

O,o

"GYAAAA!" jerit seorang lelaki berambut merah dan bergradasi hitam sambil berlari kencang berputar-putar saat seekor anjing mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Taiga-kun, kenapa kamu tidak berhenti saja," ujar lelaki berambut cyan yang mengawasi pemandangan tersebut dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"TETSUYA, JAUHKAN DIAAAAA!" teriaknya.

"Tidak, aku pikir akan lebih menarik kalau membiar kalian berkejaran seperti itu."

"TETSUYA AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" keluhnya sambil bercucuran air mata. Sementara lelaki yang dipanggilnya itu malah melambaikan tangan dengan tanpa berekspresi sama sekali.

O,o

Momoi berpandangan dengan makhluk paling imut sedunia. Atau setidaknya itu yang dipikirkannya saat menatap anjing ras Alaskan Malamute yang sedang duduk dengan tenang sambil melihat ke atas pohon, tempat seorang Taiga sedang memeluk erat batang bagian atasnya.

"Mochin?"

"Ah, Seijuuro-kun, Atsu-kun, coba lihat anjing itu!" histeris Momoi saat melihat kedua holy knight itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ah~ Puppy~." Mata Atsushi langsung membesar. "Seichin, apa ini kejutannya?" tanya lelaki itu pada Seijuuro yang tersenyum padanya. "Puppy~."

"Maaf merusak kebahagian kalian, tapi apa bisa kalian singkirkan makhluk itu?" tanya Taiga yang tiba-tiba merusak suasana.

"Atsushi, dekatkan anjing itu padanya!" suruh Seijuuro yang darah sadisnya mulai kumat.

"GYAAAA!" teriak Taiga yang langsung merayap semakin naik. Atsushi yang selalu menaati apa yang dikatakan oleh Sun Knight mereka langsung mendekati puppy tersebut.

"Hmm?" Atsushi menenggelengkan kepalanya saat menatap puppy tersebut.

"Ada apa Captain Earth Knight?" tanya Momoi sambil mendekati puppy dan Atsushi yang masih duduk memandangi puppy bahkan tanpa memakan snacknya.

"Aku rasa puppy mirip sesuatu…"

"Mata itu, rasanya aku pernah melihatnya…" Momoi tampak berpikir keras.

"Melihat apa?"

"KYAAAA!" jerit wanita berambut pink itu saat seseorang entah darimana asalnya muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya.

"Ah~ Puppy mirip Tetsuchin!" senang Atsushi yang tampak semakin bersinar saat menatap lelaki berambut cyan yang kini sedang menggendong puppy yang dimaksud. Momoi yang baru tersadarkan dari rasa kagetnya langsung menatap puppy dan holy knight yang dimaksud sebelum akhirnya mimisan karena keimutan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita namakan Tetsuya #2 saja?" Atsushi dan lelaki bernama Tetsuya itu memandang ke arah Seijuuro. "Kita jadikan mascot dan dipelihara bersama," ujarnya.

"AKU MENOLAK!" seru Taiga yang langsung menelan ludah begitu melihat tatapan sinis dari ketiga holy knight yang siap untuk membunuhnya.

"Nigou puppy, salam kenal. Mau snack?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan coklat yang tersembunyi di balik bajunya. Entah ada berapa saku di dalam baju Earth Knight berambut violet ini.

"Atsushi, anjing tidak makan coklat. Kamu bisa memakannya sendiri. Tetsuya, bisa kamu tinggalkan Nigau disini, sepertinya Taiga ingin mendekatkan dirinya bersama Nigou." Tetsuya mengangguk dan membiarkan Nigou bertugas mengawasi lelaki tersebut.

"APA?! AKU MENOLAK! MENOLAK!"

"Guk?"

o.o

Character :

Sun Knight = Seijuuro Sun

Earth Knight = Atsushi Earth

Cloud Knight = Tetsuya Cloud

Metal Knight = Daiki Metal

? Knight = Taiga ?

Pope = Momoi


End file.
